One Piece: The Tale of the Dead Eye Pirates
by alardoday
Summary: Please Read and Review. This is my first fan fiction, so tell me any constructive criticism to make better. About a pirate crew in the One Piece Universe during the 2-year time skip. Tell if the rating is appropriate.
1. Chapter 1: A Night on the Island of Jaya

This is my first fan fiction, so please rate and review.

* * *

><p>As the sun escapes the sky fleeing over the horizon, a crescent moon began to shine into view over the island of Jaya. While the docks calm down and become still, the town is still buzzing. Lights from windows illuminate the eccentric Mock Town. The town has seen more and more pirates as of late as the death of Whitebeard was nearly month ago. Talk of the battle at Marineford has slowed downed, but new waves of pirates are beginning to fill the sea.<p>

A big party at the resort is beginning, taverns begin to fill up, and sailors from every blue come under the same roof to share a pint. In one such tavern, a certain buccaneer shuffles his way into a tavern and finds himself a vacant table. Tired after a crazy day dealing with crazy pirates across town, he wanted to relax with a drink. Although he has average-looking sailor attire wearing a baggy brown pair of pants, a once white shirt, and a sword on his belt, the bright blue hair makes him stand out from the next scurvy mongrel. His large, brown boots made a loud clumping sound wherever he walked. Upon closer inspection, the young man appeared to have heavy metallic armlets on both forearms.

This sailor goes by Takashi. The cheer young man begins to down his first of the evening. He realizes how beautiful the night is and wants to enjoy it to the fullest. As time passes, most of the tables in the _Oystery Voyage_ fill up.

Warmed with a drink, Takashi tries his charm by winking at the barmaid as she wiped down the table. Not impressed, the maid gives small smile and disappeared into the mob of the people at the bar. Sighing Takashi realizes he will have more chances. Takashi takes a moment to listen to the music played by the band in the corner. Takashi revels in the melody vaguely remembering the tune. It was an old sailor's song forgotten by most of the younger sailors. Takashi respects the golden age of piracy and the music that accompanies it.

Just then, a body goes through his table and Takashi gets drenched by the other tankards on the table. He looks to see who the perpetrator is and sees a girl no older than him cracking her knuckles satisfied with the victory. She had on a blue bandanna covering her long black hair and an eye patch over her left eye. She wore a long, black coat covering her black clothes underneath.

Standing right next to her is a towering figure that Takashi makes out to be a merman. The merman was shaking his head looking down in annoyance with the girl. The two walked up to the table. The woman says to the unconscious man on the ground, "Next time you try to woo a woman, do it with words not with your hands."

The merman replies to the girl, "Kara, don't kill every man who likes you." He sighed. Looking up he sees Takashi drenched in beer because of the incident. He blurted out in a nervous voice, "Oh, sorry Mr. Blue Hair. My captain has quite the temper. Um, she is very sorry don't be angry with her."

The captain retorted, "Shut up, Atsuko! Don't apologize to him, he was in the way that's all. Stuff like this happens in this stupid town. It's a town for screw-ups." With that, she turned to walk back to her seat. As she turned back, the man on the floor sprang up and pulled out a gun.

"You bitch! That isn't enough to put me down." He yelled. Kara, caught off guard, froze for a moment. Before anyone could move a muscle, the man suddenly froze up.

"Attacking people from behind is not too manly is it, buddy? Especially if it is such a sweet maiden as she." Takashi whispered in the man ear. The man crumbled to the ground and lay there unconscious. At this point, everyone in the bar was silent and was turned to see what all of the ruckus was. Takashi laughs scratching his head and says, "Don't worry, he's not dead, so get on with the merriment." Sure enough the people went back to their merry ways of drinking and partying.

Kara shocked more by Takashi's quick moves than the retaliation of the man, invited Takashi over to her table. "You know I had him, Mr. Show-off, but thank you anyway. I'll buy you a drink." Kara waved at the barmaid to bring another round of drinks. "So, what is your name, sailor?"

"You may call me Takashi. Um, while I appreciate a drink, could I also get a towel?" the young man replied.

"Oh, sorry again," chimed in the merman. "Whoops, sorry Kara, I forgot not to say sorry. Um, here is a towel Takashi." The merman handed Takashi a small towel looking a little embarrassed.

"As you heard, this is Atsuko and I'm Kara. Now that that is settled, I was wondering if you would want to sail with us on our pirate ship." Kara said in a calm tone.

"Well, that was blunt," replied Takashi chuckling. "Well, I guess it could be fun and I have been searching for some work. How big is this crew of yours?"

In a matter of fact voice Kara said, "Just us two and now you. Everyone else is, how should I say, no longer our accomplices in crime."

"Oh, well then, I guess that is cool. I'm in." Takashi decided smiling at his new captain.

"Welcome to the Dead Eye Pirates. Meet us at the docks tomorrow morning, we set sail at dawn." Kara said with a grin.

The Dead Eye Pirates partied most of the night celebrating a new crewmate unaware of the adventures that lie before them. Leaving the tavern, Takashi decided to take a stroll around the town. The street lights guiding his path, he made his way slowly down to the wharf. He liked taking strolls in the early hours of the morning because it was the most peaceful time of the day. None of the craziness of the day Looking up at the stars, Takashi gave a sigh of relief, grinned, and thought to himself, "This is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: Another Start

Takashi showed up at the docks about an hour before dawn and was easily able to find his crew because of how big Atsuko was in comparison to the other sailors. Also, the fact that Kara was picking a fight with a half a dozen men made the Dead Eye Pirates easy to find. Laughing Takashi greeted his fellow crewmates and walked aboard their ship. It was a two-mast sloop with a Jolly Roger fluttering in the morning breeze. The flag was a skull with eye patches on both eyes. Then there were rifles crossing in the background. The name painted on the side was _Soul Chaser_. "A fine name for a ship," thought Takashi, who let out a grin in excitement for another voyage. "I always feel giddy whenever I set sail. I can't help it."

By the time the sun began to peek over the horizon, the _Soul Chaser_ was already heading out to sea. After a few hours, the ship was cruising over the deep blue ocean with no land in sight. Takashi seeing the other two members relaxing took it to mean he could leisure as well.

He finally got a good chance to see how large his merman companion really was. Atsuko was a good head taller than himself. His skin was a turquoise color. He wore shades and sandals along with a t-shirt and shorts. Takashi noticed that Atsuko was the helmsman and changed course without the command of the captain. "Hey captain, what our jobs around here? I mean it seems like Atsuko is the navigator since you aren't the one steering the ship."

Kara replied, "Ya, I'm not that great with nautical directions, so I let Atsuko take care of all the navigation. He is superb at sailing. Speaking of which, what are you going to bring to the table?"

"Well, I guess I can be the doctor. And since we are now part of the same crew, I think I should tell you that I have eaten a Devil Fruit." The instant "Devil Fruit" left Takashi's lips, the other two immediately stopped what they were doing and looked intently at the new crewmate. "I ate the Drain Drain Fruit. I can drain the energy of living things in my surrounding area. Conversely, I can drain my own energy and channel it to someone else. This makes me a decent doctor I guess."

"That is awesome, Takashi! That's what you musta did yesterday to that guy," exclaimed Atsuko.

"While that is cool you have an ability and all, that just means you're a liability on the water, right?" said Kara.

"Ya, I guess that is right. So make sure I don't drown then, captain." Takashi said with a smile on his face. Kara was taken off guard with such a trusting statement for only knowing someone for 12 hours. She wondered if she could trust him. Without realizing it she was still staring at Takashi. "You okay captain?" Takashi asked.

Kara came back to reality and replied, "I'm fine." She turned away and began to read the newspaper.

A few hours later, the crew began to get a little hungry. Atsuko put some lettuce sandwiches together. Takashi said, "I wish we had a cook. I mean, I like lettuce sandwiches, but nothing beats a hot meal."

"Shut up. It is your fault for being a doctor and not a cook." Kara yelled back.

Atsuko trying to stop the two said, "Kara, Takashi calm…" Just then a cannonball whistled by the ship and landed in the water near the ship.

Takashi looks over port and sees a marine vessel in the distance. With a sigh, Takashi says, "I just want to eat my lunch in peace."

Kara yells, "Shut up Takashi! Atsuko turn the ship port side, prepare for battle."

In the distance, a megaphone on the marine ship blared out, "Kara the Nighthawk. Bounty of 15,000,000. I, Captain Lawrence Jones hereby place you are under arrest." With this, another cannonball came flying right towards the ship. Takashi looked over to see Kara calmly take out a pistol and take a single shot. The cannonball exploded in mid-air. Takashi clapped for a remarkable shot. Kara glared right at Takashi. He immediately stopped, and took out his sword.

As the vessels closed in on each other, the marines began to arm themselves. Kara barked out orders, "Takashi, you and I are going board their ship. Atsuko stay here and defend the borders." Knowing that Atsuko was a martial artist, fighting close quarters on the smaller sloop would be an advantage. Also, she did not know how Takashi would fight; she did not want him wrecking the _Soul Chaser_.

Seeing that the ship was close enough, Takashi jumped from deck to deck. As soon as he landed, he was surrounded by 8 marines with their weapons drawn. The young pirate immediately used his power causing all of them to faint. With the newfound energy from the drained marines, Takashi bolted towards the cannon and sliced it in two and took out the two marines manning it.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to see the captain also surrounded by marines. Before Takashi realized it, all of the marines fell, and Kara was standing there with pistols in both hands. Takashi looked and saw that she had six pistols on her belt, four inside her coat, and two in her boots. Quite an arsenal. Kara was able to finish them in the time it took Takashi realize she was surrounded.

Just then, a bullet flew by and landed at the feet of Takashi. He looked up to see Captain Lawrence a rifle with a sword edge on it, a gun sword. Takashi dodge rolled behind some of the life boats. He looked to see Kara still standing in the same spot staring down the Captain. It was a duel. Just then, one of the marines came from below deck with a rifle pointed right at Kara. Without hesitation, Takashi used his last burst of drained energy to approach the marine and slice him. No one would interfere with the captain.

The marine captain broke the silence, "Kara the Nighthawk. Supposedly one of the quickest drawers of the East Blue. Being able to even take out an entire marine ship in the black of night dubbing her the name."

Kara remained silent staring down the captain. Takashi stood on the sidelines eager to see the strength of the captain. He was trying his hardest not to blink. Then, both captain drew and shot. Takashi thought he saw the bullets collide in mid-air. There was a moment of silence, and then Captain Lawrence fell to the ground. Besides the bullet colliding, Takashi thought that Kara fired two other bullets into the Captain. Takashi looked down at the body of the Captain Lawrence. There were 5 bullets in his abdomen! Not only that, but every bullet missed a vital organ! Takashi was shocked at the speed and accuracy of Kara.

"That was amazing, Captain!" Takashi exclaimed.

Kara yelled back, "Shut up Takashi! Help me out here." Kara walked away.

Kara and Takashi took some extra provisions so they can have than a lettuce sandwich, and then went back to the ship. The _Soul Chaser_ sailed away, and Takashi was able to finish his lunch in peace.


End file.
